


Harry Potter and the Unexpected Blessings

by Brickgirl101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Horcruxes, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brickgirl101/pseuds/Brickgirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Chap 24 of HBP. Ginny Falls pregnant, follow along with the trio plus 2 in an AU of the rest of the series... Sex, Violence, possible deaths M rating... ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. brickgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I have this story and decided to post it over here on AO3... I like Kudos and Comments!!!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments — or it might have been half an hour — or possibly several sunlit days — they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, Well—if you must.

The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which — if they had time — they might discuss the match. (end of Chapter 24 HBP)

Harry held Ginny's warm small hand in his and he felt like he had never felt before. He felt complete he was happy... not he was giddy and felt on top of the world. Because now after so long he finally knew this was the girl... no woman for him. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. and then there was the creature inside him wanted more then just touching hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked breaking through to the present

"Us, you, me" He responded simply

"Mmmhhh" she hummed "So what made you realize that you and I were good for each other?"

"I don't know... I just knew" he smiled and turned to face her

They were out by the lake the moon was bright and the stars reflected on the water the castle lights added to that.

Harry leaned down to kiss her again. Ginny pushed his shoulders down and she fell on top on him only breaking the kiss for a second.

That when he felt his pants tighten... he had never felt this before.

Ginny smiled into the kiss and straddled him and rotated her hips.

A gurgled groan came from Harry's chest up through his mouth.

"Ginny" he groaned "Love, we are outside and..." He trailed off.

Ginny sat up breaking the kiss and sat up so her heat was directed straight down on to his erection.

"Harry, you want me don't you?" She asked with a sexy smirk on her mouth

He felt a lump in his throat, the creature roared even louder

"Yes" it came out as a moan

Her smirk grew she stood up took his hand pulled him up and started back towards the castle.

In the castle they snuck through the halls until they got to the place of Ginny's destination. The Room of Requirement. The lump in Harry's throat grew. Ginny let go of his hand and paced by the wall 3 time. A door appeared and Ginny returned to Harry's side. Harry stepped forward and opened the door for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual interaction read at your own discretion

Chapter 2: Together

It didn't take them long to find them self's in the bed that was in the room Ginny had thought up. It was a large room clad with red and gold. But in the center of the room was what they were currently laying upon, a large king size bed with a gold canopy over it.

Harry was down to his boxers and Ginny still wore her tank, bra, and panties. Moans were coming from both of the teens at the felt over each other's body.

Harry broke the kiss "Ginny are you sure?"

He asked this as Ginny shed her tank top off and threw it on to the pile of clothes and robes that had grown.

She stared down at him as she had once again had climbed on top of him to straddled him.

"Have you ever seen a woman Harry?" Ginny had ignored his question and had asked her own.

Harry couldn't speak so he shook his head no a shiver went through his body because he had never seen Ginny so… he didn't even have a word for it.

"Take off my bra Harry" she said this slowly and almost sexy.

He sat up so his face was at her neck lightly sucking it his hands roamed up her sides and towards her back. His fingers fumbled with the laches, but it wasn't long when he released her breasts.

She moved her arms so that he could remove the straps. He then threw it in to the pile of clothes. His mouth roamed down her neck to her breasts. He peaked out of one of his eyes to see that Ginny had her head thrown back as she stuck her chest out for him. Her hips moved slightly and he groaned and latched on to one of her nipples the moan sent vibrations through Ginny creating her own groan.

He took that chance to flip them around.

"Ginny I…" but trailed off, but she understood lifting her hips slightly she removed the last piece of clothing she had

"I need you" She had finished his sentence

He removed his boxers and then froze

"Birth Control" he muttered

"Shhh, don't worry I did a spell Hermione showed me" she whispered

He didn't hesitate after that. He put the head of his member against her warm entrance. It called to him. Hearing story's about how it can become painful for the woman the first time he entered slowly but steadily. He watched her face for any signs that she was in pain

She gasped and he stopped

"Hold on" she panted

He felt her shift her hips around and clench around him as she adjusted to him. She smiled up at him

"Ok" she said in a calm voice

He slowly started to thrust in and out. The speed began to increase and groan became louder.

It didn't take long at all until he felt an unknown sensation in his… stomach he thought.

"I'm almost…" Ginny moaned

He thrusted in hard one last time and they came together. He felt her walls clench around him as his seed spilt in to her.

They lay panting, outta breath. He began to slowly exit her when she wrapped her legs around his hips to prevent that

"Just let me feel" was all she said

He buried his head in to her neck sucking hard on the place were he had earlier. He smiled when he saw the red mark he left knowing it would become a little bruise. He had marked her, she was his and he knew he was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Couple

Ginny woke up with the need to pee. She lifted her head to see the black-headed boy that she loved fast asleep. His arm around her shoulders while her head was on his chest.

"Harry I need to pee" she whispered

He groaned and released her.

Harry heard her request to leave to use the restroom he released her and turned over he heard Ginny's feet padding toward the joined bathroom that was across the room. Not to long after he heard he come back and the covers move slightly to accommodate her. He felt her bare chest against his back.

The previous nights events crawled in to his mind. He turned to face her

"Gin, Love are you ok?"

"Of course I am, tad bit sore, but that's to be expected" she had a huge smile on her face and her brown eyes were twinkling with mischief

"We should probably get ready I mean no one saw us after the party and will probably be a bit… suspicious" Harry said with a matching smile on his own face.

"Or we could just spend all day in here and have fun…" she said with a smirk on her face

Harry laughed; he had never felt so care free.

"But I'm hungry and like I said a bit sore so maybe we could sneak back to the tower and change then go to the great hall for breakfast" she said

"You're a little tease"

They got out of the bed and dressed. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror in the room and gasped

"Harry you are…! Ugh!" she pointed towards the hickey on her neck but smiled so he knew she wasn't actually mad.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent so his mouth was next to her ear

"I love you Ginny" he whispered

He made eye contact with her through the mirror her face broke into a sweet tender smile

"I love you too Harry" she said and turned around to face him they shared several light kisses but decided it was time to leave so people wouldn't get to suspicious when they knew that the whole school would know of there relationship by the end of breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Common Room

"Where have you two been" the fat lady said as the couple approached her portrait.

"None of your business" Harry mumbled "Hippogriff" he said the password

The Fat Lady glared at Harry but swung open

Nobody was in the Common Room. Harry and Ginny separated to there respected dorms after sharing a kiss, or two, maybe more.

"Oi, Mate where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry entered the room.

Harry went to his trunk, got some clean robes and supply's to take a shower

"Lost track of time" Harry mumbled and left the room to get ready for the day. For some reason he felt drained now and not as euphoric, don't get him wrong he was beyond happy… but there was something…. And he couldn't figure out what it is.

In the shower he got lost in his thoughts. What had he truly done? His rational mind said: Made love to the woman he has loved for a long time now but never admitted it. His irrational mind was saying: He had sex with his best mates little sister and he should be ashamed.

Harry went down to the Common room after his shower and was met by curios eyes of the Gryffindor's. He spotted Ginny with Hermione and Ron by the fireplace.

"Come on" Harry heard Ron whine "I wanna eat he can meet us down there"

"Or you could turn around and see that's he is right behind you" Ginny snapped impatiently with her brother.

"Toke ya long enough Harry!" Ron exclaimed

Hermione hit the back of his head "Don't be such a Git Ron!" she scolded him

Ginny smiled at Harry and held her hand out to him. He took her hand and felt a jolt of electricity go through him, then he felt very calm

'weird' he thought but couldn't speculate on it any more because Ron and Hermione started to walk to the portrait hole so Ginny and Harry followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
